The Story in the Episode
by maesedai
Summary: Series of unrelated one shots into a character's thoughts during an episode.
1. Bones' Body

**Tags to 7x09 The Don't in the Do**

**I just love Bones so much. **

**Standard Disclaimers... **

Booth know_s_ Bones' body.

And not just from their recent months of intimacy, and the fact that he delivered Christine.

No, it is so much more than that.

Booth _knows_ Bones' body.

He knows her little pinky on her left hand hurts when it snows. (From a childhood injury sustained while sledding with her brother.)

He knows she can only really fall asleep if she is laying on her right side. (Years of partnership and more than enough times doing undercover work in places with only one bed.)

He knows she has harder calluses on her right hand knuckles than her left hand. (Because she favors her right side when she practices all her numerous martial arts.)

He knows her brain is not the only strong muscle in her body. (She works out routinely, able to even keep up with him on his military style exercises.)

He knows her balance has never been very good, despite her protests. (Her ice-skating abilities.)

He knows she furrows her brow just a little when reading. (Long nights of reading over evidence logs and case reports.)

Booth learned Bones' body long before they were together. Just like she can recite the extensive bone damage he has put his body through, gunshots, rib cage stretching, and the mangled bones in his feet. Perhaps he cannot reel off the scientific names for each thing, but…

Booth _knows_ Bones' body.

The End


	2. Magic

**No Tags to any episode in particular, I was going to wait to post this but... couldn't. **

**Think of this as anyone new to their team observing, Cam, Sweets, one of the interns, a random third party we do not know, **

**Standard Disclaimer**

* * *

There is something magical about watching them together. Whether they're interrogating viable suspects, or reading

over case files, or arguing about science vs. psychology, religion, sex, relationships, or social norms, there is something

magical about watching them together.

* * *

Sometimes it's hard to see how similar they truly are, considering how much they do argue, but then they click

together and run full speed ahead towards a common goal. Occasionally the end result hurts one or the other more than

normal; at times it's more personal, and you cannot hurt one without hurting the other.

* * *

I may not have realized how close they are when I first started here, but I know so much better now. I've seen as they

have lifted each other from the bottom of the holes their deepest fears create. I've seen as they have shared both their

darkest and happiest memories. I've seen how they have changed themselves and each other, and in doing so transformed

into the wonderful, considerate people they are today. I've come to understand so much more about them in my time

here.

* * *

I understand now that you do not get Booth without Brennan and Brennan without Booth. I understand when Booth

says Bones; he is referring to so much more than Brennan's nickname. Bones is _them_, Booth and Brennan together.

Because Brennan never had a nickname before Booth came along, and like their partnership, it was something she had to

come to accept and cherish. And while Booth may be accomplished at handing out nicknames, there has never been one

he has cherished so much, after all before he met Brennan he did not believe in partners or that forensics solved crimes.

* * *

Brennan would argue that there is no such thing as magic, it is a scientific improbability, but Booth would say there are

some things in life that we simply do not understand.

* * *

Some think Booth and Brennan should not work well together, but despite the opinions of others they do. And watching

them, _Bones_, together…

that is its own type of magic.

THE END


	3. Partners

Tags to 8x23 The Party in the Pants

Standard Disclaimers

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming. I know it means the world to your mother."

"You'll have to thank Bones."

"She's very beautiful, your girlfriend."

"Yes, she is."

At that moment someone calls out to Reggie, he excuses himself and walks away, with a friendly reminder not to leave without saying good-bye.

Booth nods and looks across the room to where Bones is standing with his mother and other women, clutching the errant bouquet.

Girlfriend. Girlfriend. Sometimes this thing they have, what they are doing, raising Christine together, is so hard to explain to other people. The squints get it, they understand Bones, and know how much both of them have changed to get to this point. Sweets gets it, he's dissected their relationship often enough. Max, Russ, Pops, Jared and even Rebecca understand. Parker doesn't really care. Booth's fellow agents at the FBI are too scared of him to comment, except for offering a congratulatory nod every once in a while.

Then something like this happens. Where they are not in the field, functioning as Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI and Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian, where they are simply Seeley and Temperance. When they are two people who are in love and have a daughter and stable careers and a beautiful home, but are not married, surrounded by people who don't understand. Booth knows his mother even had to take a couple seconds, or more, to adjust to their strange relationship, and she must have told Reggie, since he has not once referred to Bones as Booth's wife.

But Girlfriend is not really the right word. To parrot what Bones said a couple weeks ago, it seems strange to call the mother of his child girlfriend. Fiancé isn't right either, considering how Bones feels about marriage. Although mate is correct in the most basic term of the word, it lacks a certain connotation of commitment.

Partners. Partners, perhaps is the most accurate moniker of their relationship. Undoubtedly in the field, but also in the safety and comfort of their home, they are partners. Before they were kill for you, die for you partners, and now they are all that and so much more.

However, it isn't really anybody's business. How they live their lives is between Bones and Booth. After all, traditional has never been their strong suit. So, if it makes people uncomfortable when either Bones or Booth says, "yes we're together, yes we have a daughter, no we're not married." They shouldn't have asked in the first place.

The End


	4. The American Dream

**Sometime season 8 **

**In honor of the Season 8 finale tonight and all our hopes and dreams and fears for what will happen. **

**Standard Disclaimer **

* * *

"No one has tried to kiss Brennan in this office and lived to tell about it."

Angela can remember when she said that, all those years ago, but right now Angela cannot remember why she ever thought that. She smiles fondly as she catches a glimpse of Brennan pull Booth back in for another kiss through the curtains. They're sitting in that very same office in which Angela made that remark. It hasn't really changed all that much over the years, the couch and chairs and desk and mummy are all still the same. The only new things are a couple of books on the shelf and two pictures on her desk. One of the pictures is of Christine when she was only a couple months old, and the other is of Booth holding Christine, a candid shot, Christine is looking at a toy in her hand and Booth is staring at Christine. That second picture is the one Angela catches Brennan staring at most often.

The office hasn't changed all that much, but the furnishings don't matter all that much, because it's the people inside who went through the transformation. Maybe Brennan didn't know what _the_ _dream_ was back then, but is doesn't matter now because now she's living it, or at least her version.

Angela has never been more proud.

The End.


	5. Quantifiable

**Tags to The Pain in the Heart**

**Poor Zack**

**Standard Disclaimers**

Sometimes Brennan wishes there was a way to quantify emotion, to put it into a nice, neat equation. Because even though she's a New York Times bestselling author, Brennan has never been good at qualitatively explaining emotion. And right now Brennan needs a quantifiable way to explain the emotions thundering through her, to explain the sadness and betrayal. But not only can she not put it into words, even if she could, he wouldn't be able to understand it anyway.

Emotion has no place in the logical thought process of either of their brains, so neither of them has ever felt the need to learn the proper words to articulate emotion. But right now Brennan wishes she had the words, probably more than she has ever wanted anything in her life. She wants the words more than she wanted her parents to come back, more than she wanted to be out of foster care, more than she wanted her many degrees. Brennan eventually got all of those things she wanted, but she knows that she will never be able to return to this moment to eloquently express her emotions to him.

However, Brennan knows this wish is unattainable and moot, so she ignores it, and her emotions. All that she can do is press her forehead against his and let one tear descend down her face.

Perhaps equations are not needed, perhaps he will understand any way.

The End.


End file.
